L'élément déclencheur
by Xunaly
Summary: Élément déclencheur : événement perturbateur qui met fin à une situation initiale pour parvenir à une situation finale suite à une évolution des personnages. Du moins, il me semble !


* * *

**L'élément déclencheur**

_Disclaimer : Samurai Deeper Kyo - Akimine Kamijyo_

**

* * *

**

Yukimura évita habilement le coin du plan de travail, slaloma entre les chaises tristement abandonnées, poussa d'un mouvement habile du pied la porte, esquiva l'attaque grossière d'un vêtement traînant vicieusement par terre, effectua un virage maîtrisé autour du canapé pour finalement posé avec délicatesse sur la table basse un plateau chargé de deux verres et de bouteilles. Savourant son triomphe, le désormais trentenaire bien tassé se saisit d'une de ces dernières pour se laisser tomber avec un soupir de bien-être en arrière sur le canapé.

**_Yukimura…**

Faisant fi du grognement maussade de Kyo, il déboucha d'un coup taillé par l'habitude son précieux trésor pour se servir un verre à ras bord avec un plaisir insolent. Puis ayant finalement pitié de son plus vieil et dévoué –_cela restait à le prouver_- ami, il donna la bouteille à l'ermite grognon qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

**_Aaaah ! Rien de mieux qu'un bon saké pour une soirée de pluie ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

**_Hn.**

**_Du moins il faut le reconnaître, cela ne te rend pas plus bavard. Des soucis ?**

**_Pas particulièrement. Et toi ?**

Yukimura pouffa.

**_Oh il faut dire que ce ne sont pas les livres qui vont m'ennuyer le plus.**

**_Au contraire, je vois rien de pire que de passer sa vie parmi les bouquins…**

**_C'est parce que tu es simple d'esprit, Kyo.**

L'ermite que demeurait être l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes ne releva pas la plaisanterie de l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami. Il était loin le temps où il se vexait pour n'importe quelles paroles déplacées de Yukimura ; il avait su rapidement se faire à l'idée qu'il ne grandirait jamais.

**_Et mine de rien… Il y a pleins de jolies filles qui se rendent à la bibliothèque !**

Kyo haussa un sourcil amusé, non surpris du subit enjouement de Yukimura.

**_Oh ? Des intellectuelles ?**

**_Hmm…mouis. Je crois que ce sont celles que je préfère.**

**_Pourquoi elles sont bavardes ?**

Yukimura s'immobilisa un court instant alors qu'un sourire vicieux et typiquement masculin étirait ses lèvres. Replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux comme à l'accoutumée, une vieille habitude en soit, il se pencha sur son voisin d'une manière des plus menaçantes qui ne sembla pour autant pas alarmer sa victime.

**_Que c'est fin ça, Kyo. Je ne te savais plus si pervers… Mais si tu veux tout savoir, oui elles sont particulièrement bavardes et je dois reconnaître qu'elles n'ouvrent pas toujours la bouche pour ne rien dire ! Enfin… Cela dépend quand même. Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes.**

Le bel homme –_il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela_- eut un sourire coquin pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

**_Pas sûr. Certaines d'entre elles sont assez…exceptionnelles.**

**_Hé ? Ne me dis pas que ton cœur de samouraï solitaire se décide finalement à flancher ? Je la connais ?**

Kyo scruta le visage de son corrompu ami qui lui adressait un de ses sourires les plus immoraux. Connaissant désormais bien l'animal au bout de plusieurs années, il sut tout de suite que la meilleure réponse face au danger demeurait le silence. Aussi demeura-t-il impassible et porta-t-il la bouteille à ses lèvres semblant se désintéresser de Yukimura qui se faisait songeur.

**_Oh ! Je sais ! Yuya…**

**_Quoi Yuya ?**

Yukimura eut un sourire triomphal devant le ton quelque peu trop agressif de Kyo. Et un point de plus pour lui ! Il fallait dire que le brun aussi secret pouvait-il paraître, demeurait étrangement devinable sous ses airs de chat solitaire. Il suffisait de le caresser dans le bon sens du poil ou d'agiter un paquet de croquett… Il dérivait du sujet principal.

**_Elle te plaît.**

**_Je n'ai jamais dis cela.**

**_Non en effet, tu l'as sous-entendu. Je te connais Kyo. C'est rare que tu me parles des femmes autrement qu'en termes péjoratifs qu'utiliserait un mâle pour ses femelles…**

**_Parce que tu es plus délicat peut être ?**

**_Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'elles m'ouvrent leurs lits. Elles savent différencier un bourrin d'un bel éphèbe qui sait si bien vanter leurs qualités…**

**_En effet je le reconnais. Tu es encore plus crapule que moi Yukimura…**

**_Crapule ? Je suis un homme à femmes, voilà tout !**

**_...et un jour toi aussi tu tomberas amoureux.**

Le ton était si calme et si doux que Yukimura crut d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Cependant devant le visage étrangement ouvert qu'arborait Kyo, il dut bien se faire à l'idée que celui-ci était des plus sérieux et que son ami venait bien d'émettre la possibilité que ses sentiments nouveaux de papillonage ne le dérangeaient pas. Stupéfait par une telle facette, il demeura immobile, figé sur place à le dévisager sans vraiment reconnaître en cet homme soudainement tendre son camarade de beuveries.

**_Woah…** Parvint-il finalement à articuler. **Elle t'a donné un sacré coup sur la tête celle-là.**

**_Hhmm, je dois reconnaître qu'elle sait se montrer persuasive…**

**_C'est bien la petite blonde de la dernière fois, la plus énergique… ?**

**_Celle avec l'uniforme de serveuse, oui.**

**_C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne… Tu crois que tu me la prêterais ?**

**_Yukimura…**

Le brun tenta d'arborer son expression la plus innocente –_sans réellement y parvenir_-, Kyo n'était plus dupe, à force. Ce dernier poussa un soupir désespéré devant l'attitude de celui qui était son meilleur ami par un méchant coup du destin et ne se décidait pas à grandir quelque peu. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit et le fit songeur, alors qu'il caressait du doigt le goulot de sa bouteille à peine entamée.

**_Je me demande bien ce que cela donnera lorsque toi aussi tu aimeras…**

Yukimura eut un rire moqueur.

**_Tu risques de te le demander encore longtemps. Ce n'est pas près d'arriver ! Je ne suis pas un ours déguisé en chien, moi !**

**_Ce n'est pas du tout la question. Après tout les loups sont les plus fidèles à leurs compagnes…**

Cette fois Yukimura lui lança un regard ahuri, ne comprenant certainement pas l'étrange philosophie dont faisait preuve le brun ce soir. Et sans le quitter des yeux, il avala une énième gorgée pour se remettre de pareil étonnement.

**_Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…**

**_Oh, disons que je suis certain que cela sera très amusant. J'imagine déjà…**

**_Kyo je crois que tu te fais des idées. Mon statut de flambeur me convient très bien et je n'ai pas envie du tout d'y changer quoi que ce soit.**

**_Oh mais c'est là ton erreur !**

Kyo eut un sourire diabolique.

**_Ca va te tomber dessus mon petit et tu ne pourras pas y échapper ! Tu tenteras de te débattre bien sûr et au final tu courberas le dos et tu subiras tout simplement parce que…**

**_Parce que ?** Répéta hébété Yukimura.

**_Parce que c'est…trop bon.**

**_Hé ? Rien que ça ? Mon pauvre Kyo ! Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour ta santé !**

**_Que tu es aimable, ce n'est pourtant pas la peine. Je vais très bien. Je crois bien même que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi parfaitement bien…**

Yukimura observa avec incompréhension le visage heureux de Kyo. Amoureux ou non, cela n'était pas du tout un comportement normal et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Encore, qu'il soit un peu dans les nuages, qu'il est ce petit faible…pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il commence sérieusement à se comporter comme un amoureux transi…ça, ça n'allait pas du tout !

**_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ?**

**_Ha ha ha. Quel humour Yukimura !**

**_Tu es certain de toujours tenir l'alcool ou est-ce aussi là un effet secondaire de ta nouvelle petite distraction ?**

**_Hmm, peut être bien que je suis un peu plus stupide que d'habitude.**

**_Ouf. Ca me rassure. Tout va bien alors.**

Kyo ne releva pas et reposa sa bouteille de saké sur le plateau encore bien rempli de quatre autres. Yukimura avait toujours cette habitude de compter large, ils ne consommaient que rarement la totalité de leur butin. Enfin…normalement ? Ils se rappelaient bien de certaines soirées particulièrement arrosées dont une qui s'était d'ailleurs terminée dans le canal le plus proche…non. Mauvais souvenir.

**_Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir longtemps ?**

Il considéra un instant la mine songeuse de son meilleur ami dont les joues commençaient doucement à rosir et dont le regard s'était porté sur la fenêtre d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel.

**_Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas Miss Météo. Tu as d'autres questions stupides comme celle-ci ?**

**_Hmm…**

Silence.

**_Tu crois qu'on peut être poilu de la paume des mains ?**

**_YUKIMURA ! Tiens l'alcool un peu, merde !**

**_Ca c'était vilain Kyo.**

**_Et pourquoi ? Je dois faire attention à mon langage parce qu'il y a un enfant présent ici ?**

**_Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler.**

**_Malheureusement !**

**_Et…**

Ils se figèrent tous deux. A quelques mètres de là, des bruits sourds et étouffés venaient de retentir dans le petit vestibule. Demeurant ainsi dans l'attente, ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait au premier abord, ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que les coups ne se répètent à nouveau, cette fois plus appuyés. Kyo fut le premier à réagir et se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, méfiant.

**_Tu attendais quelqu'un ?** L'interrogea Yukimura.

**_Pas particulièrement…**

Mais l'homme était courageux et sans plus d'hésitation, il se décida à ouvrir tandis que Yukimura le rejoignait à son tour dans le petit hall exigu de l'appartement de l'ermite. Ils découvrirent alors tous deux une petite silhouette menue et tremblante qui attendait sur le palier. Plus précisément, un jeune garçon de plus de dix ans, mouillé jusqu'aux os et qui traînait avec lui un unique sac semblant rempli à ras bord.

**_Sarutobi ?!!**

**_Ah, désolé… Je dérange, hein ?**

**...  
**

Il faisait froid. Glacial même avec un vent qui fouettait durement chaque centimètre de peau qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée d'être a portée. En somme un temps affreux de fin d'automne qu'il n'appréciait guère ainsi marchant sous la pluie battante avec pour seuls repères les lampadaires qui formaient une route dessinée à la lumière tremblotante. Il se demandait même comment un tel brouillard à couper au couteau pouvait-il subsister aussi tard dans la soirée. Quoique que cela n'était pas réellement son principal souci.

Bientôt il aperçut alors le bâtiment recherché avec soulagement. La haute silhouette de l'immeuble se dressait dans la nuit, découpant le ciel de ses lignes dures. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra dans le hall principal avec un profond soupir de soulagement, encore tout tremblant et trempé. D'un geste las il repoussa alors les mèches qui lui tombaient lourdement sur le visage pour s'engager avec une certaine maladresse dans l'escalier étroit.

Il était fatigué. Tant qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'agacer du temps, de la petitesse des lieux, des étages qui se succédaient encore et encore… Il marchait sans le comprendre, monter sans plus sentir ses jambes alourdies, son bras ankylosé par son unique et miséreux bagage... Il y avait juste dans son esprit éreinté le bruit lourd de ses pas sur la moquette grossière et sa respiration hachée qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver vraiment.

Il faisait très chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Mais il serra les dents et s'appuya tant bien que mal aux murs, animé de sa seule volonté qui l'avait toujours poussé à se relever après une chute, même si la dernière qu'il venait de subir demeurait salement ancrée en lui.

Et à travers cette brume incompréhensible, il vit enfin le palier tant espéré devant lui, a portée de ses doigts. Mon Dieu ! De ses doigts, enfin. Et avec le peu qu'il lui restait de force, il toqua avec fermeté.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et avec elle la lumière chaleureuse qui y régnait. Il connaissait les lieux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rendait visite à Kyo, même si aujourd'hui cela était pour une toute autre raison. Il parvient d'ailleurs à apercevoir une autre silhouette se tenant à distance dans le dos du brun hirsute mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir.

**_Sarutobi ?!!**

**_Ah, désolé… Je dérange, hein ?**

**_Abruti ! Rentre. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?**

Il ne put répondre. Trop mal. Trop chaud. Trop froid. Avisant Kyo qui s'était reculé pour le laisser passer, il s'avança avec un manque d'équilibre certain, abandonnant dès que cela fut possible son sac sur le plancher avec soulagement.

Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il n'avait pas prévu que Kyo ne soit pas seul. Certes, encore heureux ce n'était pas une femme, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu le voit ainsi dans cet état ; il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il était désormais maintenant : un sans-foyer, un sans-rien.

**_Sarutobi ?**

La voix inquiète de Kyo lui parvint fortement affaiblie et il lui sembla que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds pour tourner. Sans aucune résistance il tomba, préparé à ressentir l'inévitable douleur qui s'ensuivrait de s'effondrer ainsi sur le sol et l'humiliation de plus que cela serait.

Néanmoins il n'y eut rien. Juste comme un appui qui semblait le soutenir avec force. Juste une présence contre lui dont il percevait avec une étrange résonance le battement de cœur régulier. Juste les bras de Yukimura qui venait de stopper sa chute de justesse et le tenait contre lui, l'empêchant de glisser à terre.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

**.**

Il s'éveilla le lendemain dans un sentiment absolu de béatitude. Son corps tout engourdi reposait dans un nuage de douceur confortable à souhait dans lequel il tenta vainement de s'enterrer davantage. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se fondre plus dans la couette duveteuse et chaude qui le recouvrait, Sasuke se contenta de pousser un soupir ravi pour se décider finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Il y avait, comme une douleur au crâne. Rien de grave en soi, certainement dû à hier. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas et reconnut sans surprise l'ancien débarras qui servait de chambre d'amis à Kyo –_il s'était enfin décidé devant le nombre de visites imprévues qu'il recevait de la part de tous_. Certainement qu'après son malaise d'hier soir le brun l'y avait porté. Ou peut être l'autre. La personne qui se trouvait être avec lui. Avec ses yeux…ses yeux…

Il était encore endormi, il le sentait à ses gestes maladroits et peu certains alors qu'il se relevait, au léger tournis qui le prit lorsqu'il se mit debout… Prenant appui à la commode proche, il s'empara des vêtements que lui avait laissé Kyo en remerciant mentalement celui-ci pour l'avoir débarrasser de sa lourde veste et de son jean. Aucune raison de crier au viol, l'ermite ne flashait que sur les femmes et surtout sur une certaine…quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Yuya. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle devait être jolie. Et exceptionnelle.

**_Tu es déjà debout ?**

Il acquiesça à la question de Kyo qu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre dans la cuisine chaleureuse. L'homme se trouvait assis devant une table couverte, déjeunant. Sans gêne particulière, Sasuke s'y installa à son tour pour s'emparer d'un bol et de la théière proche, conscient que le regard étonnement rouge du brun ne le lâchait pas. Il attendait des explications tout à fait légitimes et le jeune garçon se décida bientôt à les lui donner après avoir bu une gorgée bienfaitrice de sa boisson.

**_Je me suis fait viré de chez moi, hier. J'ai pas pu payer mon dernier mois et le proprio m'a foutu dehors.**

**_Par ce temps ?!**

**_J'ai pas payé, j'ai pas payé ! J'peux comprendre aussi. Je suis désolé de m'être ainsi ramené hier, mais je savais pas où aller.**

**_Je comprends. Tu sais très bien que ma porte t'est ouverte Sarutobi.**

**_Hm. Merci.**

**_Tu as eu des soucis de rentrées d'argent ?**

**_Un peu… **Répondit évasivement le jeune garçon. **J'ai perdu un de mes petits boulots habituels. Celui qui m'engageait ne pouvait plus me payer et j'ai pas réussi à retrouver de quoi me faire du fric pour m'occuper du loyer…**

**_Et le propriétaire des lieux acceptait de louer son appartement à un gosse ?**

Sasuke stoppa ses explications pour porter son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un Yukimura visiblement curieux malgré l'heure matinale dont la moquerie était cependant fortement percevable dans sa voix. Le garçon fronça des sourcils, agacé.

**_Son débarras plutôt. J'avais de quoi payer, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû ne pas être accepté.**

**_Visiblement pas puisque tu es ici maintenant.**

**_Yukimura…**

Mais celui-ci ne prit pas en compte la mise en garde de Kyo, il ne lui porta même aucune attention. Son regard restait constamment posé sur la petite silhouette attablée aux étranges cheveux platines et aux yeux dorés qui était venue chuter au creux de ses bras hier soir.

**_Et j'y suis bien mieux qu'en orphelinat si c'est ce que vous êtes en train de penser dans votre jolie tête d'abruti. Quoique le mot est faible. D'ailleurs, de vous ou de moi, je suis en train de me demander lequel devrait penser à revoir sa situation et penser à grandir un peu. Bizarrement je me sens très peu concerné.**

Yukimura écarquilla des yeux, pris de court face à une telle réplique proférée avec hargne d'un ton polaire. Kyo n'avait proféré aucune autre parole depuis et se contentait d'observer l'échange en tant que spectateur, quelque peu curieux il fallait le dire. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut un sourire malicieux qui vient éclairer l'expression moqueuse du flambeur alors que celui-ci sautillait jusqu'à la table joyeusement. Il s'y s'installa alors en face de Sasuke, se penchant par-dessus la vaisselle éparpillée pour passer une main joueuse dans les mèches du garçon qui, stupéfait, ne put s'y opposer.

**_Alors ma tête d'abruti est jolie, hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon lorsque tu fais cette petite moue furibonde !**

**_Oh, vire !**

Retrouvant ses esprits Sasuke tenta bien de repousser avec colère la main trop curieuse pour son propre bien sans y parvenir.

**_Yukimura Sanada. Enchanté ! Sarutobi… ?**

**_Sarutobi suffira amplement ! Enlève cett… !**

**_Sasuke. Sarutobi Sasuke.**

Ce dernier se figea pour lancer un regard accusateur à ce vendeur de Kyo. Le brun hirsute n'y accorda aucune attention, trop occupé à tartiner d'une main de maître son bout de pain à coup de confiture de fraise.

**_D'accord ! Sasuke alors !**

**_J'ai dis Sarutobi ! Même Sarutobi-sama !**

**_Bien Sasuke-chan…**

**_NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!**

**_...et si je te proposais de venir vivre chez moi ?**

Silence.

**_P-pardon ?**

**_Oui. C'est un appartement familial mais il y a longtemps que mon frère ne vit plus avec moi. Tu pourrais toujours me dédommager par service. Tu sais faire la cuisine ?**

**_Et bien…**

**_Oh ça il sait faire.**

**_Kyo !**

**_Attention Sarutobi tu t'engages en terrain dangereux. Son appartement est un bazar vivant et ce type ne sait même pas faire cuire des pattes.**

**_Tu exagères ! **S'insurgea le principal concerné.

**_Ah oui ? Et la dernière fois où tu avais oublié l'eau dans la casserole…**

**_C'est bon, c'est bon. Je le reconnais, je suis nul en cuisine.**

Sasuke avait suivi l'échange avec stupéfaction et dans son esprit créatif commençait déjà à se dépeindre la caverne d'un ours. Repoussant ces mauvaises idées, il s'étonna cependant :

**_Comment as-tu fait pour te nourrir jusque là ?**

**_Il demandait à ses conquêtes du soir.**

**_Con-quêtes…du soir ?**

Comprenant que le jeune garçon allait se faire un propre avis sur la question et étant étrangement paniqué à cette pensée, Yukimura s'empressa de démentir plus ou moins les propos de ce traître de Kyo par gestes vifs de la main.

**_Ah mais si tu viens ce ne sera plus la peine ! Et je ne suis pas si… Enfin. Flambeur. Ha ha ha. Je sais dormir aussi tout simplement dans un lit et en ce moment je me tiens très bien. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à ramener une fille tous les soirs, à laisser traîner les vêtements, je…**

Il y avait d'un côté Kyo qui manquait de mourir étranglé de rire par sa tartine et de l'autre Sasuke qui écoutait médusé les tentatives d'explications du brun. C'était un étrange spectacle empli d'une gaieté toute légère et, était-ce peut être grâce à cet ambiance ? Sasuke accepta finalement le marché.

Ce que Kyo ne put s'empêcher de relever, goguenard :

**_Toi aussi il semblerait qu'il t'est donné un sacré coup sur la tête…pour un gosse... Tu m'avais caché ce genre de préférences d'ailleurs...  
**

**_Un coup sur la tête ? Préférences ?  
**

**_KYO !**

**Owari

* * *

**

* * *

_Quelques petites notes : Puisque la conjoncture le veut, 'Soir ! _

_Me voici de retour -malheureusement- avec un étrange OS que je ne parviens pas réellement à définir. Disons qu'il paraît être plus un début de fiction ou autre. Ne vous faites pas à cette idée, je doute d'être assez folle pour ajouter un quelconque autre chapitre. Quoique... _

_Enfin bref. J'espère que vous parviendrez à apprécier cet écrit des plus étranges qui m'est finalement traversé la tête. J'avoue que moi-même je suis un peu perdue après telle "création" qui semble si différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas un mal ? _

_Je vous souhaite à tous bien du courage pour les jours à venir ! _

_Tschüssy !  
_


End file.
